Linuxer Desktop Art Wiki
'Selamat datang di Linuxer Desktop Art Wiki' Linuxer Desktop Artistik merupakan kelompok pengguna GNU/Linux yang memiliki minat di dalam kostumisasi desktop. Tujuan dari halaman wiki ini adalah untuk memberikan tuntunan kepada pengguna distribusi GNU/Linux dalam melakukan kostumisasi desktop. Di halaman ini akan dibahas bagian-bagian apa saja yang memungkinkan untuk dikostumisasi. Sebuah desktop memiliki berbagai macam komponen yang bisa dikostumisasi. Komponen-komponen tersebut dapat berupa komponen standalone maupun a whole set. Berikut ini merupakan komponen-komponen yang biasanya dipakai dalam hal kostumisasi desktop. *Desktop Environment *Window Manager *Panel *Terminal Client *File Manager *Web Browser *Multimedia Player *Display Manager *Complementer 'Kostumisasi' Berikut ini merupakan pengulasan lebih lanjut terhadap kostumisasi desktop. 'Desktop Environment' Desktop Environment (DE) merupakan suatu set lengkap yang terdiri dari berbagai macam perangkat lunak (software) untuk membentuk suatu lingkungan yang memudahkan pengguna dalam pemakaian GNU/Linux. Di dalamnya biasanya sudah termasuk perangkat-perangkat pendukung seperti file manager, window manager, display manager, dan berbagai macam aplikasi-aplikasi lainnya yang biasa digunakan oleh pengguna (misal: web browser, music player, dll.). DE berfungsi untuk menyediakan lingkungan grafis pada suatu sistem GNU/Linux. Namun pengguna juga dapat menikmati lingkungan grafis pada sistem tanpa adanya DE, yang dapat dilakukan hanya dengan menggunakan Window Manager. Beberapa pengguna memilih untuk tidak menggunakan DE dengan berbagai macam alasan, antara lain adalah less-bloated system. List Desktop Environment Berikut ini merupakan berbagai macam Desktop Environment yang dapat digunakan oleh pengguna. *'KDE' : KDE merupakan suatu desktop environment yang membutuhkan resource besar, tapi menyediakan stabilitas, berbagai macam fitur, dan eyecandy yang banyak. Pengguna KDE menyebutkan bahwa DE ini merupakan DE yang memiliki fungsionalitas paling dekat dengan desktop pada sistem operasi Windows, khususnya Windows 7. (red. butuh pengalokasian halaman baru) *'GNOME' : 'Menyandang titel the most polarizing desktop environment menempatkan gnome menjadi pilihan banyak pengguna. Banyak distro yang menyertakan Gnome sebagai default DE pada distribusi mereka membuat Gnome menjadi salah satu DE yang paling banyak digunakan oleh pengguna GNU/Linux. Versi gnome terbaru menggunakan gnome-shell. (red. butuh pengalokasian halaman baru) *'Cinnamon' : 'Fork dari GNOME Shell dan hampir seringan Xfce. Menggunakan konsep traditional desktop, dan dapat dikostumisasi secara mendalam. *'Mate' : 'Juga merupakan fork dari GNOME Classic (GNOME 2), merupakan kelanjutan dari GNOME 2, sebuah desktop environment klasik. Untuk pengguna yang lebih menyukai GNOME 2 daripada GNOME terbaru yang menggunakan gnome-shell, Mate dapat dijadikan pilihan tersendiri. *'Xfce' : 'Highly costumizable desktop environment merupakan sebutan yang tepat untuk Xfce. Menggunakan Xfwm sebagai window manager dan xfce-panel sebagai panelnya, membuat Xfce banyak dijadikan modder sebagai pilihan desktop environment mereka. Xfce merupakan work-out-of-the-box desktop environment, yang artinya dapat digunakan secara suckless atau just work tanpa memerlukan berbagai macam konfigurasi, pun dapat dikostumisasi secara mendalam dan hampir tanpa batas. (red. butuh pengalokasian halaman baru) *'LXDE' : Merupakan gabungan antara Openbox dan LXPanel. Minim resource dan sangat ringan. *'Enlightenment' : A brand new desktop environment, yang dibangun dengan berbagai macam library dan dapat dikostumisasi tanpa melalu cara-cara tradisional. 'Window Manager' butuh diedit 'Panel' ok 'Terminal Client' butuh diedit 'File Manager' butuh diedit 'Web Browser' butuh diedit 'Multimedia Player' butuh diedit 'Display Manager' butuh diedit 'Complementer' butuh diedit 'Common Used ' Berikut ini merupakan komposisi yang sering digunakan oleh anggota Linuxer Desktop Art dalam melakukan kostumisasi desktop. *'Desktop Environment' : XFCE, tapi banyak juga yang tidak menggunakan DE. *'Window Manager' : Xfwm, Openbox. beberapa anggota menggunakan tiling wm *'Display Manager' : Slim, Lightdm, ada sebagian anggota tidak menggunakan Display Manager. *'File Manager' : Thunar, Nautilus. *'Terminal Client ': rxvt-unicode *'Web Browser' : Firefox, chromium. *'Info Script' : screenfetch, archey. terkadang dengan script buatan sendiri. *'Music Player' : ncmpcpp, audacious. *'Screen Capture' : scrot. *'Complementer' : conky, covergloobus Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse